Seeing Red
by RatherAbysmal
Summary: A quick little ficlet based on a jealousy prompt. Quinn happens upon Rachel shopping... with another girl?


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It's fanfiction.

A/N: Old stuff from way back.

* * *

Quinn did a double take.

The girl who was occupying her thoughts day in and day out was standing in the lingerie section of the store. Rachel was idly thumbing through her phone, looking skeptical and a bit nervous—quite unlike the usual confident and overbearing nature she often exuded.

The blond couldn't help but slide on a smirk. She decided to make her way over, if only to throw a derogatory remark. She always had a morbid satisfaction from seeing the flushed, indignant look on the girl's face.

A movement caught the corner of her eye however, and she ducked behind a coat rack when she realized the person was heading toward Rachel. It only took a second too late for Quinn to realize that she, Quinn Fabray, had just shied away from the school loser like she had something to be scared about. She mentally berated herself but remained where she was. Now that Rachel's attention was back to real life, it would look odd to see her sometimes-arch-nemesis emerge from a stand of pea coats like a stalker.

"How do these look?" the stranger asked Rachel, tilting her head in a curious and somewhat sly manner.

Quinn peered over to see a tall redhead holding up a modest pair of blue lingerie. The reinstated-cheerleader immediately disliked her. She was dressed in a tight tee and unnecessarily short shorts, and much to Quinn's chagrin, looked a few years older than they were. She couldn't help but wonder what she was doing with her Rachel and asking for her opinion on undergarments.

"It looks nice," the brunette mumbled, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

Quinn's knees felt a little weak at adorable expression on her face. Rachel was rarely embarrassed. She was after all, quite shameless when it came to things most people preferred not to talk about. How could Quinn feel so lightheaded about such an innocent display of vulnerability?

"How about these?" This time the redhead pick up a red and lacy pair, laying it over her torso to model.

Rachel went a bit red in the cheeks and diverted her gaze slightly. The redhead smirked, raking her eyes over the flustered form of the smaller girl.

"This one it is," she drawled, hanging the blue ones back. "I know how you like the black ones so I thought maybe—"

She was cut off by a muffled crash a few meters away. Quinn quickly retreated from the jumbled mess of coats and hangers at her feet, hoping to the high heavens that she was not caught eavesdropping. She crouched under a nearby table display with a hand clamped over her mouth and the clumsy arm between her knees.

_Rachel likes lacy lingerie! Rachel likes lacy lingerie! Rachel in racy lingerie! _Quinn had to mentally smack herself.

"What was that?" the taller girl asked, disturbed.

They were at the back of the store and the only other people she could see were on the other end. Rachel only peered around distractedly before shrugging. It was apparent she was still caught up in her fantasy of skimpy red lace, if the glassy look in her eyes was anything to tell by. Quinn clenched her jaw tightly when she saw the satisfied smirk plastered on the redhead's face.

"If you are happy with your choice, you should proceed to make your purchase. The movie begins quite soon and I am quite adamant in arriving a solid half hour before the previews run." Lost in lust-filled fantasies or not, the brunette was still capable of speaking like she swallowed a dictionary everyday for breakfast. It was quite endearing actually.

Quinn waited with bated breath until the two girls were out of sight.

She sighed, banging the back of her head against the table a few times. It did nothing to ease the uncomfortable feeling in her gut however. Nor the urge to strangle the life out of the redhead. The girl was too flirty with Rachel, who appeared to be less guarded than usual. And from what she could gather, they were going to see a movie together right after. Who knows what a sneaky fox like her could be up to.

Quinn thought about trailing after them but thought better of it. She needed time to process this. She needed to form a plan of attack. With determination in stride, Quinn picked out a similar lacy black pair of lingerie and left the store, HBIC smirk in place.


End file.
